Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: Randy finds out he genrates turbo energy and Randessa gets suspious and starts putting the pieces together.Note:Max.M and Steel are main charicters along with Randy.C, Howard.W and Randessa.C(OC).Pairings featured-Randessa(OC)xMax.M.Note #2-Happens in 2013 reboot series.Rated K for a girl having a crush on a boy mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!

Chapter #1:Were moving?Again?

Max's POV:"Mom, why do we have to move again?", I said."Because your Uncle Ferrus said he dectected turbo energy in Norisville.", Mom said."And its very important that we find it fast, before Miles Dread and this guy named McFist he mentioned in our last incounter.", Steel said.

Flashback:  
Still Max's POV:"You will not get away with this, Dread!", I said."Oh I will!I know were the turbo energy is!", Said Miles Dread.

Back to the present:

Still Max's POV:" have to stop -can't the Norisville Ninja stop him?", I said."The Ninja could have the turbo energy.", Steel said."True.", I said."So it is very important we get there fast.", Steel said.

The next day...  
_

Still Max's POV:"Max, Uncle Ferris is here, early!", Mom said."Coming!", I said."Ready to find that turbo energy?", Uncle Ferrus said."Yes.", I said."Lets go.", Steel said.

Meanwhile in Norisville...  
_

Randy's POV:"Give Howard his backpack back, Bash!", I said."Well looky here, a rebel, get him!", Bash said."I ran as fast as I could.

We skip a few minates ahead like in Come Together Part one, after the fight...  
_

Still Randy's POV:"What the juice was that?", I said.

Max's POV:"Max, Steel, we located the turbo energy, but the energy is red.", Uncle Ferrus said."Its unatral for good turbo energy, like Max's, to be red.", Steel said."Max, when you go to Norisville High School tomorrow, you have to find he may or maybe not know he has turbo energy.", Said Uncle Ferrus."Okay.", I said.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!

Chapter #2

Note:Chapter features a "Max Steel" OC(Steel-2)and a "RC:9GN" OC(Randessa).Both belong to and were made by me.

Max's POV:"I sense turbo energy, Max.", Steel said, from inside my backpack."Were is it coming from?", I asked."That boy with purple hair.", Steel said."We have to wait for the right time.", I a monster starts to attack outside."I need to use the bathroom!", Said the purple-haired boy."Time to go turbo?", I said to steel."Time to go turbo.", Steel said."Go Turbo!", I yelled.I and Steel ran outside and you-probibly-know-who, the Norisville Ninja, was there.

Randy's POV:"Oh boy, not again!", I said, with that red energy surrounding me I blacked out.

Max's POV:"It is him!", I said."And now we have to take him to N-Tek, right?", Steel said."Yep.", I said.

Later at N-Tek...  
_

Still Max's POV:"Wha-What the juice happened?", He said."You-went uh, kabloey?", I said."I really don't know what happened.", He said.

At the same time at the Cunningham residence cause its funny...  
_

Nobody's POV:"I love you Maxwell McGrath!", Randessa said while kissing a picture of Max on her bedroom wall.

Back to the actual story...  
_

Max's POV:"So-I was exposed to this stuff?", Randy said."No-you're generating the stuff.", Said Uncle Ferrus."So-Yeah-I still don't get it.", He said."This is going to take a lot of explaining.", I said.

Like an hour later...  
_

Randy's POV:"I-I feel awesome!", I said."Now time to get out of here!", Said Steel-2."Stop them, but don't harm them!", Said ."Wait-are you controlling me?", I said."No time to explain.", Said Steel-2 as he made "us" jump onto a N-Tek after that we thing you know we are falling off a cliff."If we don't survive, I want to tell you this!", I yelled."What?", Said Steel-2."That I totally blame you for all of this!", I a parachute that was on it opened."There's a parachute on this!?Why didn't you tell me!?", I said."I actually didn't know till now!", Said we were finally on solid ground."Whoa-How did you make me do that?", I said."Were when we conecct, I can control you, like this.", Said Steel-2, while slapping me with my own hand." was not a good example.", I next thing you know a fire monster appears."Oh great.", I said.I started fighting a few minates nothing that I could do at the time was working."Nothings working!", I said."Oh really?Then try this on for size!", Said Steel-2."Go Turbo!Strength!", I yelled." is awesome!", I a few minates we defeated the monster.

About a minate later...  
_

Max's POV:"Were alive!", Randy said."Well pipe down and buckle up.", Said Uncle Ferrus."You better not mention this to your sister.", I said."She'll distroy real.", Me and Randy said in Unison."We have to get you remember to keep a low profile.", Said Uncle Ferrus.

Randy's POV:"Okay remember, keep a low profile.", I said as soon as I got in the I tripped."Randy?Is that you?", My sister said.I quickly put on some cold weather clothes."Randy, why are you wearing that?", She said."Don't wanna get the flu.", I said."Well... okay.", She said.

The next day...  
_

Still Randy's POV:"Man.I was hoping that was all a bad -I can't to school in this!", I said."It is unsafe to remove the steel good thing is, thanks to holographic technology and scanning your closet last night, you can blend in.", Said Steel-2."So wait-like camofloge?", I said."Yep.", Said thing you know I'm in my sisters chothes."Why am I in my sister's chothes?", I said."I was scanning your sisters closet last night also.", Said Steel-2.

TBC...  
Note:I'm sorry if I skipped some parts, but this is simular to, "Come Together:Part One."Some lines were taken and changed to fit the I hope you guys like/love Steel-2!And Randy's Steel suit is the same as Max's Steel suit, just with the jumpsuit part being black and the padding and deatails are Randessa has a big crush on you guys should know who Randessa is Steel-2's oridinal name was Metal, but Randy Metal didn't cut it, so Steel-2's name is, well, if you don't watch Max Steel, don't read this story, or the story won't make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!

Chapter #3:Seriously?

Randy's POV:"Why were you scanning my sisters closet?", I said."I was bored.", Steel-2 said."So you scan my sisters chothes.", I said."Exactly.", Said Steel-2."You better stay away from her if you anger 'll distroy real.", I said." type of girl is she?", Asked Steel-2."One that is a fairy.I learned that the hard way.", I said.

Flashback:

"Whatya mean I'm a McFist robot!?", Randessa said."Uh, cause you can fly and things come out of your hands!", I said.

Back to the present:

Still Randy's POV:"Tough time, tough time.", I said."Worst day ever, huh, almost distroying your own sister?", Said Steel-2."Yep.", I said."Randy, who are you talking to!?", My sister said from her room."Oh camo mode!Asuming camo mode!", I said."Randy-Uh... Randy are you okay?Were you like practiceing for something?", She asked."Uh... yeah?", I said.

Later at school...

Randessa's POV:"I don't get it, since yesterday Randy's been acting-wierd.", I said."Maybe its a really important secret.", Said Howard."He would have told us.", I said."True.", He said."I think this has something to do with the new boy, Maxwell McGrath.", I said."Me now that you mentioned it.", He said."Wait-now I remember.I have a survailence camera system set up in the house.I can watch for anything wrong, wierd, or suspoius.", I said."Good idea.", He said."When school is let out, I'll watch the survailence no, I'm not going out with you.", I said.

Later...

Still Randessa's POV:I was watching the survalience footage and I saw a part that had Randy wearing a black jumpsuit that had red padding and deatails."That is definatly not the ninja suit.", I said to myself."Randy, you have some expaining to do!", I yelled.

Randy's POV:"Randy, you have some explaining to do!", My sister yelled."Oh oh.", I said."Randy Cunningham, you are in so much troble.", She said."Hide!Hide!", I said."Oh you better tell me whats going on, cause I'm comin' in there!",She said." , sis.", I said."I know there is somthing going on, and I aint' giving up!", She said."Oh boy.", I said after she left.I called Max."Max, I think my sister is close to finding out the secret.", I said."Not good.", He said.

The next day...

Randessa's POV:"He still didn't fess up.", I said."Well he would tell me.", Said Howard."He would tell both of us.", I said."True.", He said.

Randy's POV:"Oh are getting closer to the secret.", I said."That is not good.", Said Max." they find out, who knows what will happen.", I said."Okay class, who's ready for dodgeball while climbing a rope?", Said Coach Green."That can't be good.", Said Max."Its really bad.", I said.

Later...

Still Randy's POV:"That was the worst P.E day ever.", Max said." get used to it.", I said."That happens a lot, doesn't it?", He asked."Yep.", I said."So-why wasn't he fired.?", He asked."I don't know why.", I said.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!

Chapter #4-Not a good thing!Also secrets are revealed

Note:Includes referrences to Kim Possible and A.N.T Farm and also a few moments that you would go "Ooo!Shocker!".Well, I would do that.

Randessa's POV:"Randy has been acting strange since this morning.", I said."Maybe he was replaced by his evil twin from another demention!", Howard said."Howard!Are you crazy!?A portal to another demention is impossible!", I said."Well maybe it is.", He said."Ever since I came here, I have to deal with you.", I said." 're really mad today.", He said."So back to Randy acting strange.", I said."Yeah, I have no ideas.", He said."Um... I'm out of ideas too.", I said."Now we'll never figure this out!", He said."Oh if this never works, I could be living with a fake or his evil twin from another dimention!", I said."Well that won't be easy.", He said."We better find out.", I said."If we don't what'll happen?", He asked."Well, bad things.", I said."This isn't going to be easy.", He said."Well maybe not for you, but it will for me.", I said."Okay, you're right.", He said."When Randy turned evil, did I give up? when Randy was almost destroyed by another Krackenstein.", I said."You are way too determined about this.", He said."Well if Randy has been taken, he might be getting tortured!", I said."Uh... that seems possible.", He Randy, he gets nevous a lot, but not that nervous.

Later that day...

Randessa's POV:"Randy hadn't said anything for an hour.", I thought.I went into Randy's bedroom and saw Howard on the floor rocking back and forth, wimpering and Randy nowhere in sight."Randy was just nervous all along.", I said."Randy was taken by an evil guy.", Howard said."Hold on.I'll put him on G.P.S shows the evil guy going towards McFist Randy in not a good a good thing at all.", I said."Who knows what would happen to Randy.", Howard said." McFist is involved, bad things would mostly happen.", I said."He could have teamed .", He said."I did see somthing glowing during school today in the area in where McFist industries could be somthing that will destroy the town.", I said."I think I'm getting scared again.", Howard said.

Meanwhile...

Third Person POV:"What the juice!?", Randy Randy falls unconusus."No!Ninja!", NcFist yelled."He was truely all that?", Viceroy asked." were trapped in a cage by Dread!We were supposed to be partners!", McFist yelled." .You!", Dread yelled.

Meanwhile...

Randessa's POV:"Oh no.", I said."Oh great what is it now?", Howard asked."Randy is unconsus.", I said."First Randy gets kiddnaped, then unconsus?This means I have to say no and hold the !", Howard said."Uh... you're going to get us in trouble.", I said."Why don't we make a plan!?", Howard asked." I don't have one.I didn't know that this would ever happen.", I said."Well then make one?", Howard said."I-I've got nothin'!", I said."Hey!That's my line and even worse that's quitter talk!", Howard said."Oh G.P.S Lock says that 'Randy is in danger of exploding'?What the juice?Is this thing broken!?", I said."Expolodeing?Not good!", A new voice said."Who was that?", Howard turned around slowly."What the juice is that thing!?", I said."Uh... I don't know.", Howard said.I ran out of the room and dragged Howard out with me."What the juice is going on here!?", I said."I was going to ask the same thing!", Howard said."We may need help.", I said."Well its too late now.", Howard said."Wait a 7:00 P. still have time.", I said."What about we go pn stakeout like they do in the movies?Not staying quiet and watching out.", Howard said."Thats actully a good what about help?", I said."Uh... you know anyone?", Howard said."Max McGrath?You know, the new kid?", I said."The one who took Randy from me?No way!", Howard said."Yes way and thats final.", I said."(Sigh).Okay you do realize you're still in your pajamas, right?", Howard said."Excuse me for a second.", I said.I went into MY room and went to my was and is a hanger in the back that had a bag on it that said "Experimental update" on it.I opened it up and it reveiled a white colored battle suit that had and has blue stripes with thiner red sripes on the inside on the legs and sleeves.I put it on.I went back to Randy's room AKA the secne of the crime."What the juice are you wearing!?", Howard asked."Somthing called a battle suit.", I said."Now ready to get help?", Howard said."Ready.", I said." I found I slip of paper with his cell phone number on it an I know that because the paper has his name on it.", Howard said.I put in the number." .I'll record a message.", I said."Max, Randy is missing and we need -bye.", I said into the phone." will get the help we just need to find out what thing is.", Howard said."I'm not a thing!", That thing said."We don't even know what you are.", I said.

Later at Max's house(Were in Norisville, not Copper Canyon)...

Third person POV:Max's phone starts ringing."Randessa Cunningham?Isn't she the girl crazy in love with you?", Steel said." it could be could be about could have found out about the TURBO energy thing.", Max said."Max, Randy is missing and we need -bye.", The recorded message said."Oh must have been time to tell her.", Max said.

Meanwhile at the Cunningham residence...

Randessa's POV:My phone started ringing."Call Me, Beep Me If You Wanna Reach Me!", My ringtone is "Call Me, Beep Me!"."Nobody likes or listens that song anymore.", Howard said."Well I like it so you're gonna have to live with its Max.", I said." .", Howard said."Max, Randy was taken by some evil guy, all we know is that he has a wierd little Black and Red thing now.", I said." :That thing is an ultra-link named Steel-2 and two:The evil guy is a villian named Dread.", Max said."Well now we get the now Howard does.I knew they wanted somthing from can barely rememer who I right-I'm the Norisville fairy.", I said."Hey!", Howard said."Seemed pretty 're the only girl in school with long purple your hair is a shade lighter then Randy's.", Max said."I never , when you first showed up as the fairy, that is.", Howard said."And I know Randy's the should clear that out of the way." , Max said." and Howard already actully know that.", I said."I knew longer then you!", Howard said."Nobody cares Howard!", I dial tone played."Uh Max?", I said."I'm guessing thats a no.", Howard said."Shut up Howard!, I snaped."That is an insult!", Howard yelled."I like insulting you.", I said."It seemed obious.", Howard said."Was that sarcasm?And I think Max has hidden feelings for did say it seemed obious I'm the Norisville do useully pay a lot of attention to it seems hes paying extra attention to me.", I asked."Uh... why aren't you useing your fairy form like useuall?And he better not have hidden feelings for I've liked you since I first met you.", Howard answered."Now that Randy's gone and the Ninja mask is misplaced, my fairy form is temporary we all know that.", I said."You do realize that the Ninja mask is right there in Randy's backpack, right?", Howard said.I facepalmed myself."Howard, you do realize that the Ninja mask has to be on Randy phyicaly and Randy can't be weak or my fairy form doesn't work.", I said."So, you can't use your fairy form, huh?", Another new voice said."Why are people always sneaking up on us today!?", Howard asked."Not everyone.", I said."Its me, What the Heck are you wearing?", That same voice said."Seriously!?You people don't you reconize that this is a battle suit!?", I said."You may want to run!", Howard said."Agreed.", Max said."You two get back here!", I Nomicon suddenly glowed."Not it!", Me and Howard said in unison."Not-Oh man.", Max said."You're the one that has to go in the book.", I opened the book, and, like Randy does when he goes in the book, fell down.

Third Person POV:Max was now inside the Nomicon."Is it me, or is this very creepy?", Max said to himself."When a Ninja is in a time when he is in need of help, a friend will.", Were the words that appeared in front of Max in the Nomicon."Who is the friend?", Max Max's subconsus was put back into his body.

Back in the real world...

Third person POV:"What did the book say?", Randessa asked."It said "When a Ninja is in a time when he is in need of help, a friend will.", I don't even know what that means.", Max said." easy for a book was talking about you, Max!", Randessa said."Him?", Howard said." .And Nobody Cares Howard!", Randessa said."I-uh... gotta tell you guys somthing very secret so... you think you can... like, lock the... you know... door?", Max asked nervously."Uh... sure?And why are you acting nervious?", Randessa went and locked the door."So what is it?", Randessa asked."I-I-I generate somthing called TURBO does Randy.I-I-I'm Max Steel.", Max said nerviously."(Fangirl scream)I've had a crush on Max Steel without knowing it!Wait-wheres the little guy that should always be with you?", Randessa said."I'm right here!", Steel said."He is more aborable in person.", Randessa said."Agreed.", Howard said."Did they just call me adorable?", Steel wispered to Max."Everybody thinks you're adorable.", Max wispered to Steel."Really?", Steel asked."Yep.", Max said."Well this thing better be the same thing as that.", Randessa said, reffering to Steel and Steel-2."It is.", Max said."And wheres the suit-thingy?", Randessa stared at her."Let me guess, in Steel.", Howard said."Not on me.", Max said."Wait-what!?", Randessa said."Its hidden by holographic thanks to Steel.", Max said."I think I'm getting a little more in love with this guy.", Randessa wispered to herself."What?", Howard and Max asked."Nothing.", Randessa said."She likes you.", Howard wispered to Max."Yeah... uh... I have to tell that is... ya know, private.", Max wispered to Howard.

Outside of Randy's bedroom...

Third person POV:"I-I-I-", Max started to say but was cut off by Howard yelling, "Oh just say it already!"."I l-l-like Randessa back!", Max said."Oh you did not say I think you said.", Howard said."That I like Randessa back?", Max asked."Well did you?", Howard asked."Uh... yeah?", Max said."(Gasp)You did not!", Howard said."I did.", Max said."Well I like her too!", Howard said."She doesn't even like you.", Max said."What are you two idiots fighting about!?", Randessa said."Max-(Muffled)", Howard started to say but was cut off by Max putting his hand over Howard's mouth."Ow!", Howard said."Nobody Cares about how many times you say ow Howard!Now what were you two fighting about?", Randessa asked."Uh... we were talking about uh... how annoying Howard is when he goes goo-goo over you?", Max said."Hey!", Howard said."Nobody Cares Howard!", Randessa and Max yelled in unison.

Meanwhile at McFist Industries...

Third person POV:"That is sick and wrong McFist!Sick and wrong!", Randy yelled."Uh... Ninja, Me and Viceroy are trapped in a should be talking to the really big guy over there.", McFist said."Its true.", Viceroy said."What do you mean by 'Big guy'?", Randy asked."Dread.", McFist said."Dread is a very evil man after somthing called TURBO I don't know what it is(Chuckles).And this guy is eviler then McFist.", Viceroy said."Shut up you two imbuselces!", Dread yelled."Hey!I was offeneded by that!", McFist yelled."Shut up!", Dread yelled."So many yelling me guess, today is National yell at your imprisoned partner day?", Randy said to himself."Hold is getting Ninja really is all that.", McFist said."Get off me!", Viceroy yelled."Shut up you two idiots!", Dread yelled.

Meanwhile...

Third person POV:"Okay now, we've better get over there.I just heard yelling from McFist Industries.", Randessa said."Noooooo!", Howard yelled."Shut up Howard!", Randessa yelled."Shes not even afarid to tell him to shut up.", Max said in a 'in love' tone."Someones in love.", Steel said."What?No way.I do not like her.", Max said."Focus!", Randessa started rocking back and forth on the floor and started shivering and wimpering."Does he always act like that in a time like this?", Max asked."Yep.", Randessa answered." fourteen and he acts like a baby.", Max facepalmed herself."You could say that again.", Randessa suddenly looked shocked, then, like as if she was shocked with a bolt of electricty, fell down."She senses whatever Randy senses, as long as its a strong must have been shocked with a pretty strong bolt of electricty.", Howard said."Is, she like, okay?", Max said."When Randy gets conusus, she'll get may or may not be soon.", Howard said.

Notes:I want the story to be longer, not the chapter, so N-Tek won't pop up intill chapter #5.

TBC...


End file.
